No quiero perderte
by silviamaria1997
Summary: Isabella había huido de su casa dejando un paso atrás decide comenzar de nuevo.En el nuevo instituto donde esta, conoce a Edward el chico popular.¿Conseguirá Edward derribar los muros que hay en el corazón de Isabella? Ella esconde un secreto y el esta dispuesto a descubrirlo, aunque ello suponga que puedo que la pierda para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" y esta es mi historia. Muchos pensaran que las personas tenemos secretos oscuros, secretos de los que no quieres que nadie se entere. Yo era una esas personas. La verdad es que no tenía muchos secretos, pero si había uno que llevaba muy en el fondo de mi alma. Yo pensaba que se podía dejar todo el pasado atrás, pero aprendí que en la vida tu pasado siempre vuelve a por ti, da igual donde estés ni a dónde vayas. El pasado es algo que siempre te acompañara durante toda tu vida. No se puede huir, de lo que has hecho en tu vida. Los recuerdos son algo que siempre estarán en tu mente y que atormentaran por el resto de tu vida.

Durante 2 años me estuve preguntando qué era lo que había pasado con mi vida, como era que había llegado hasta donde estaba. Siempre había sido una niña buena, educada, que no se metía con nadie, respetaba a mis padres. Pero entonces algo cambio en mí, no de la noche a la mañana pero si poco a poco. Me canse de ser una niña buena y me volví rebelde, desobedecía a mis padres y me empecé a juntar con personas equivocadas.

Esta fue una de las decisiones equivocadas que había tomado en mi vida; y cuando quise huir de todo ya era demasiado tarde. Le provoque dolor a muchas de las personas más importantes de mi vida, mis padres, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga. Por eso decidí irme de casa con tan solo 17 años. Ahora me encuentro en un nuevo país donde no conozco a nadie, y para mi es mejor así .No quiero volver a lastimar a nadie.

Nueva York comparado con el Madrid era enorme. Nadie me buscaría en este sitio, ya que a mí no me gustaban los países grandes, pero como no quiero que nadie me busque decidí venir aquí. Había encontrado en internet una casa pequeña que se alquilaba por poco dinero además todavía me quedaba un año de instituto y si quería conseguir algún día un trabajo debía apuntarme a alguno.

Con el dinero que me traje de Madrid conseguí coger el piso y también compararme una moto. La verdad es que prefería más una moto que un coche, las encuentro más cómodas por eso me había comprado una. Después de haber instalado en la casa me fui a comprar un teléfono móvil, no de mucha calidad sino algo barato y con el que pudiera llamar. Debía ahorrar dinero hasta que terminara los estudios.

Cuando termine de compárame el teléfono, me fui a apuntar a un pequeño instituto que estaba a unas 10 manzanas del piso. Así que en general me quedaba "cerca", pero con la moto podía llegar perfectamente. Después de mandar algo a pedir a comer, me acosté en el pequeño sillón que había en la casa, pensando en el futuro que me espera en esta nueva ciudad donde estoy sola y no tengo a nadie.


	2. Chapter 2

-Isabella cariño, ¿Dónde estás?-me llamo mi mama.

-Enseguida voy mama-le respondí.

-Debes irte antes de que mi madre te vea-le advertí como siempre

-No aun no – me respondió con su tono sensual el que usaba cuando quería conseguir uno

-Por favor –le roge a la vez que lo apartaba de mí y abría la ventana para que se fuera

-Está bien me voy. Pero con una condición – me respondió

-¿Cuál?-le dije

-Que vengas esta noche conmigo-me dijo

-Está bien pero vete ya – le respondí. Podía oír los pasos de mi madre desde mi habitación.

-Nos vemos.- me dijo antes de tirarse por la ventana y arrancar en su moto.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces hija?-me pregunto mi madre

-Mama, me has asustado. Me estaba preparando ya nos podemos ir – le respondí saliendo de la habitación .Sin saber que haber aceptado su petición sería algo que me costaría muy caro.

Me desperté de golpe, recordando el sueño. Mis recuerdos se aparecían cuando menos me lo esperaba y más en mis sueños. Dónde no me podía alejar de ellos. Aquella noche fue un golpe muy duro en mi vida. Arruinó lo que tenía y si pudiera volver el tiempo nunca hubiera aceptado. Él fue el culpable de mi cambio, me arruino la vida y nunca podre perdonarlo por ello. Cada noche me arrepiento de lo que hice, como si no hubiera ya pagado por ello. Pero lejos de todo lo que amo, me puedo dar cuenta que no fue solo él, el culpable yo también tuve la culpa porque nunca me negué.

Me levanto y me voy a la ducha. Sacó unos vaqueros, una camisa larga de manga corta y unas bailarinas. Después lo llevo todo al baño y me ducho. Debajo del agua puedo soltar las malditas lágrimas de siempre. Sin que nadie me vea ni me oiga. Donde me puedo arrepentir nuevamente.

Después de un rato, salgo en vuelta en una toalla y me visto. Me seco mi pelo rizado y lo dejo al aire libre. Me aplico un poco de maquillaje. Voy a la cocina en donde me preparo un tazón con cereales. Cuándo termino de desayunar voy a la habitación cojo mi maleta y las llaves de la moto junto con el casco.

Salgo de la casa, después de haber comprobado que cerré todo y me subo en la moto. Voy camino al instituto. Solamente son las 7:30 pero las clases comienzan a las 8:00 y aún tengo que buscar aparcamiento y coger mi horario de secretaria.

Una vez aparco la moto, me voy hacia la dirección. Menos mal que hay carteles que indican en donde esta cada cosa. De camino allí, puedo observar cómo van llegando varios profesores de distintos aspectos y edades. Cada cual se dirige a un sitio distinto. Ninguno se ha dado cuenta de que los observo.

Entre por la puerta que pone secretaria y voy hacia donde hay una ventanilla que pone información una vez allí le pregunto a una señora que en mi opinión tiene de unos 45 años más o menos si me puedo dar mi horario, le dijo mi nombre y ella me indica en que clase debo de ir y me entrega el horario una vez que lo tengo salgo de secretaria y recorro el campus.

Son las 07:45 así que tengo exactamente 15 minutos para poder buscar mi clase, la cual no tengo ni idea de en donde está. Así que saco un pequeño mapa que me dio la secretaria para orientarme, me voy tan sumergida en encontrar la clase que no me doy cuenta de lo que tengo delante y sin querer choco con una chica.

Las dos caemos al suelo de culo .Se me cae el mapa y a la chica sus libros. Cuando consigo encontrarlo ayudo a la chica a levantarse.

-Lo siento. Estaba buscando mi clase y no te vi.- le dijo muy apenada.

-No importa yo iba distraída también, así que no pasa nasa- me dice con una voz angelical.

Es bajita y tiene el pelo de color negro y liso. Sus ojos son color caramelo, es decir un marrón muy clarito. Lleva puesto un pantalón vaquero azul y una camisa de tirantes larga de color naranja junto con unas bailarinas de color blanco. El pelo lo lleva suelto y puedo distinguir una maleta en su espalada. Da la impresión de que es una buena chica, así que cuando me pregunta mi nombre le respondo.

-Me llamo Isabella.

-Yo soy Alice. Tengo el presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas. ¿A qué clase te diriges?- me dijo

-Es un placer Alice. Pues según mi horario me toca literatura- le respondo no muy convincente.

-Genial yo también tengo esa clase. Vamos te acompaño-me dice

-Muchas gracias –le respondo

Así que las dos nos encaminamos hacia la clase. Sin saber que nos convertiremos en unas grandes amigas.


	3. Nota

!Buenas a tod s¡ Estoy teniendo problemas para actualizar la historia dado que no tengo tiempo los estudios me absorben todo mi tiempo y como es de suponer cuando tengo un rato libre (que son muy pocos ) no tengo ganas ni inspiración para por ello que me gustaría pedirle a todos mis seguid s que los que queráis me ayudarais con la que están interesados enviarme un mensaje privado y nos ponemos en contacto.

Gracias a todos y Saludos.


End file.
